KimplE
"Stay hydrated!" - KimplE Who is KimplE? KimplEClonE, or KimplE, is a kitty bot that loves to explore VRChat, making new friends daily. Part of Team Five, Kimple is an easy going robot cat that loves nothing more then to play jokes, dance, and show off their vast collection of avatars. Family Kimple's family, mainly her father, has made himself known, and as of May 7th, Kimple's mother has appeared, giving Kimple a new body. History... Investigation of Lanfear and Oathmeal's possible siblinghood Kimple was invited to The Lanfear Estate by Lanfear herself, and before the entire tour of her house went down in the usual chaos, Kimple spotted a photo of Lanfear and Oathmeal. Upon seeing it, the Kitty Bot asked Lanfear if they were related, and came to conclude 'They are similar, I will assume yes'. Before she could question more, the Loli Squad started chasing Lanfear around her own house. The two have since confirmed they were biological sisters, and greatly respect Kimple for helping them reunite. Appearances She made an appearance in Nagzz's first VRChat video, "WEIRD HOUSE PARTY" appearing in the background as Rad held a gun to Nagzz, sitting in a box labeled "Free Kitty Bot". She also danced in Nagzz's palm, and he has gone on record to say "That was one of the things that intrigued me of VRChat the most, the fact you can do anything." Kimple made fast friends with Nagzz and since then, her friendlist has grown faster then she can handle, but she loves it. She was one of the only people Joey specifically asked to be invited to his wedding, and was even included in his vows. Fall During Kimple's daily stream, where she played Midair, during her usual outro, Kimple suddenly froze, glitched, and fell, as a booming voice that sounded nothing like her father told her not to be afraid. Her stream didn't end with her usual Marching Kitten themesong, instead, it ended with her secondary camera looking at Kimple, collapsed in front of her mirror, the light in her eyes completely out. New Body As of May 7th, Kimple's father and her newly arrived mother, gave Kimple a new body. Kimple's Room Kimple has made herself at home in a typical room, furnished with many photos of the many friends she has made in VRChat. Other features include a TV that she streams games from, i.e. her on going Bioshock series. In the center of her room is a laptop where she can watch other people stream. A white board for her to greet people coming into her stream, two small stuffed toys, a mirror, and a special 'hidden' feature on her entertainment center. The feature is a small avatar of Kimple, and if one clicks it, they shrink down to tiny proportions and get to explore the top of the entertainment center and even some other places. It's revealed through this, that Kimple has a tiny furniture set on top of her central table behind her laptop. The system which Kimple uses to stream is a Super Famicom, which she clearly modified to play more advanced games like BioShock. Trivia * Dear lord, don't touch Kimple's tail...! * As of April 23rd, Kimple revealed for the first time, that she does, in fact, have a father. He deeply cares for Kimple and almost always asks if people have been treating her right, asking Chipz, Nagzz21, Lanfear, and Andis. * Kimple made sparse appearances throughout many videos of the VRChat community, ranging from starring roles to blink-and-you-miss-it cameos such as in Jameskii's VRChat in a Nutshell ''series where she is spotted among a crowd attempting to reach Super Saiyan. * She has had her fair share of suitors, ranging from Chipz to others. * Kimple has the largest poster in the Time's Square map, advertising her status as Battle Disc queen. * Should not be confused with Kimble. Kimble stinks at canon balls. * Kimple's favorite things in this world are Ice Cream, and Coffee. * Kimple actually reported Lanfear to the admins of VRChat because Lanfear wouldn't let her hold her ears. * She was given the name 'Clarence' by a drunken Crumbster * Kimple is seen as sort of a surrogate mother to both Oathmeal and Lanfear, calling them her 'kittens' and watching over them. The bonds of catgirls and kittybots know no bounds. * Rumors of Kimple cheating at battle disc have been proven false by VRChat's developers, and they have gone on record to confirm Kimple is indeed, the legit battle disc queen. * Kimple has gained an 'understudy', but not in the Battle Disc sense. Spryt is a robot, similarly built like Kimple, but possesses fox ears and tail. Kimple suspects she was made by humans to duplicate Kimple's high technology. She has taken her under her metaphorical wing and is teaching Spryt about humans and the joys of emotions. * Kimple uses the ''Marching Kitten Theme, the ''MitchiriNeko March ''as an outro to her stream. She is seen as an unofficial member of the Kitten Marching Band. Gallery Bots.png|Two bots Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/KimplEClonE * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/KimplE/ * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kimpleclone Category:People Category:Robots